


Polaroids

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three slices of Kurt and Blaine's married life and as parents, in a very particular frame ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

[1](http://thewhiteframe.tumblr.com/post/42509944123/baby-shoes-on-flickr)

Blaine collects old cameras, always has and keeps on doing it now, even if Kurt tenderly makes fun of him for being so “vintage”.

But it is as part of Blaine that Kurt wouldn’t change for all the gold in the world.

When they come home with Dan, Kurt can tell that Blaine’s fingers are ticklish, burning to grab the closest camera and save that moment for the future.

He  _knows_  that Blaine probably wants to take a polaroid of their baby.

But Kurt knows–and hopes–that Blaine knows that he can’t take a Polaroid of the newborn because the mechanism would frighten him–it’s so very loud!

When Blaine doesn’t follow him in Dan’s bedroom, Kurt frowns. 

“Where is Daddy?” he asks, and Dan blinks at him. Deciding that it’s the best he’ll get, Kurt returns to the living room, quietly calling for his husband.

Kurt tries hard not to laugh at the sight of Blaine lying on the ground, his massive Polaroid camera in hand and the pair of slippers Carole knitted for Dan in front of him, everything else–their shoes, the carpet, the dog, the cat, the cat’s basket–pushed to the side.

“Daddy is weird,” Kurt simply says, burying his laughter in Dan’s cheek.

The bubble of spit that he gets as a reply is more than enough, and Kurt returns to the room before Blaine finally decides to press the button.

So. Fucking. Loud.

[2.](http://thewhiteframe.tumblr.com/post/49705253659/sunday-on-flickr)

So many things happen at the same time that Kurt feels almost disoriented with the whirlwind that is his life.

Dan is turning 3, which means that they have to start looking for a school for him soon.

They made the decision to move to Scarsdale–all of the advantages of being close to New York and none of the inconveniences of New York itself–and while he truly appreciates coming home to a house with a garden where Dan, Gypsy and Griddy can run and walk and have fun, it is a pretty big step.

And third, but certainly not least, what keeps him in Manhattan for now.

His latest job.

Jean Motherfucking Valjean, bitches.

Yes, that’s how he announced it to their group of friends when they all came over to celebrate his big news.

So what if they asked him to cut his hair for the part. 

Kurt always said that his thirties would require a massive change, didn’t he? Well, a buzzcut is definitely a way to avoid a meltdown.

And truth be told, Kurt loves the way Blaine slowly caresses the buzz, the tip of his fingers pressing down when they make love, or even just when they are cooking together on the rare free evenings Kurt managed to get.

Like right now–this afternoon of freedom was totally unexpected, and Kurt uses it to catch up with his son, the pair playing in the garden while Blaine makes lemonade for all of them.

The conversation between Kurt and Dan dwindles, and Dan sits next to him, legs over Kurt’s lap, and his right arm nestled on the curve of Kurt’s waist.

It’s a sideway hug that makes Kurt warm with love all over, and he gently puts his arm around Dan’s narrow shoulders to pull him closer when he hears it.

“Blaine,” he says with a sigh.

Seriously, those camera are so fucking loud!

[3.](http://thewhiteframe.tumblr.com/post/31538820234)

_2070_

Kurt hates it, but not more than Blaine.

They know that it’s the best decision, moving to Providence, but leaving New York behind …

Yeah, that hurts.

The moving truck already came and went, taking their bed frame and awards and pictures, but Blaine arranged a very sweet surprise for Kurt on their last day and night in New York.

He booked a room at the Waldorf, just because they can, and he convinces Kurt to just stroll around the city that has given so much to them.

It’s not that hard to convince Kurt in the first place, to be honest.

They do it at their own pace, walking slowly to make sure they don’t fall and break something, but they do manage to reach the south of the Island.

And a smile stretches Kurt’s lips, because now it makes sense–all of it, but mostly why Blaine decided to  _schlep_  his massive Polaroid camera.

He can’t believe the damn thing still works.

“A nice memory from the bridge we crossed so often,” Blaine says, lifting it to his eye to aim and take a picture.

Ah, one of the blessing of them aging–now Kurt can barely hear the damn thing firing.

But still–it’s really too loud.

Not loud enough to cover Blaine’s little hiccup of delight as the picture comes out–Kurt has always managed to catch it.


End file.
